Life 'Series'
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Apa yang tampak seperti cinta tidaklah selalau benar adanya. FREE Pairing! DLDR!


Seperti yang udah aku tulis sebelumnya, aku sengaja nga nentuin pairing dalam cerita ili kali ini. Ili pengen sedikit bereksperimen hehe. Kalian bebas nentuin mana yang same dan mana yang uke. Hari ini FREE! Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Cast:**

Free cast

**Gandre:**

Sad and tragedy

**Warning:**

This YAOI Fiction, Shou-ai, Typo and everithing problem.

**Don't like don't read, please!**

**R/R**

* * *

_Fregility of love_

* * *

Selama ini kita tidak pernah sadar. Kita hanya tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk sekedar menyadari, bahwa kita berjalan dijalan yang rapuh.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya.. selalu."

Bukan diriku buta akan hal itu, tidak… sungguh itu tidak benar. Kita hanya terlambat, terlalu terlambat untuk sekedar menyadarinya, sayang. Masih terbayang begitu nyata. Setiap saraf otak ini sungguh mengingatnya, bagaimana mata indah itu begitu hangat meneroboshingga kedasar hati yang terdalam, dan tangan hangat itu tangan hangat itu begitu lembut menyentuh tiap sel pada kulit tubuh ini. Namun nyatanya kita tak lagi sama, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terpikr, bahwa kita akan hancur bersama, tenggelam dalam kehampaan. Gelap dan keheningan menyelimuti kita. Kini, aku tak percayai apapun lagi. Tak terfikirkan bagaimana semua ini dimulai. Segalanya berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kita, tentang begitu haus dan merindunya kita pada segala sentuhan, tatapan mata memuja dan… cinta. Dulu semua itu terasa benar. Merasa bahwa hidup ada memang untuk itu. Namun kini berbeda, kita menjalaninya karna kita terbiasa. Hati ini serasa mati, tak memiliki degupan itu lagi.

"Hey, sudah pulang."

"Hm…"

"Ingin kupanaskan makanan untuk mu?"

"Tidak. Malam ini sangat melelahkan. Aku ingin tidur, selamat malam."

Ini salah.

Tidak! Ini sudah benar…

Kini, kau dan aku menjalani sesuatu yang rapuh. Sesuatu yang salah telah membuat mata indahmu mendingin. Sesuatu membuatnya menjadi dingin.

"Kenapa pulang begitu larut?"

"Banyak kerjaan."

Sayang, kehancuran menanti kita… kukira, kita akan mengerti, kita akan bertahan. Kita tidak ingin hancur dan membuat segalanya menjadi sia-sia. Akan tetapi, sesuatu telah membuatnya menjadi begitu salah.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

"…"

"Kenapa rasanya sekarang semuanya mulai terasa hampa. Rasanya terlalu banyak energi yang terkuras hanya untuk sekedar memikirakanmu."

"Maaf."

"Apa hanya itu yang dapat kau ucapkan?"

"…"

"Jawab aku!"

Dulu kita saling tersenyum hangat. Tiap luka yang terukir dalam hatiku, selalu kau coba menghapusnya, dan setiap kali hati ini berharap, kau selalu ada. Namun sesuatu kini telah membuatku berpegang pada kehampaan. Kita berdiri kaku, saling menatap dalam diam. Aku melihat pancaran kerapuhan dimata itu. Kau mungkin menyadarinya, akupun rapuh. Hati ini terluka, jiwa ini sekarat, dan gairah ini kehausan. Tapi segalanya kini mulai terasa tak benar, kita menjalani sesuatu yang salah!

"Apa saat ini kau bahagia, saat ini… disisiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tau. Kurasa saat ini kita sudah banyak berubah."

"Yah, aku juga merasakannya."

"Apa lebih baik kita akhiri saja?"

Aku tahu.

Yah, aku benar-benar tahu.

Kita tak bisa pergi, kita tak pernh mampu untuk saling meninggalkan. Namun ketika semuanyaa mulai terasa salah, kita telah memilih sebuah keputusan.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Jika suatu saat nanti kau berniat pergi dariku, jika hal itu terjadi... maka pergi. Jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang lagi."

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Kita telah terlalu lama, begitu sangat lama menjalaninya. Berdua, kau dan aku. kita menjalani sesuatu yang rapuh, aku tahu itu. Namun tak kusangka kita menjadi hancur dan aku melihatnya sekarang. Kita tenggelam. Berdua didalam dasar kehampaan… "Selamat tinggal… sayang."

* * *

So? Gimana , kalian menikmati? Akunya sih ngarep begitu.

Buat kalian yang sebenernya udah aku tebak, pasti nga ngerti sama jalan cerita nya, tolong jangan tanya aku soal ni cerita… karna kita sama. Aku juga nga ngerti. :'( Karna saya adalah author sesat. Masih blom paham tentang cara menulis cerita yang baik dan benar #modus! walaupun pusing, kalian ga ngerti, coba baca ulang lagu trus ngangguk-angguk aja sok ngerti gitu. Tapi jngan coba-coba ngelakuinnya didepan RSJ ya.. ntar kalian dikira sedeng lagi. Dan kalo ceritanya jelek, jangan dibawa ke ati. XD okeh.. aku cma bercanda. hehe

Buat para reader ili yang masih sabar nungguin kelanjutan cerita chaptered ili yang ampe sekarang masih juga belom kelar-kelar… sekali lagi maap, ili blom bisa ngelunasin utang ili secepatnya. Tapi walaupun nga janji ili bakal usahaain buat ngelanjutin kok. Hehe

Dan buat reader baru, karna ini Fanfiction perdana setelah COMEBACK nya aku lagi, aku nga harusin kalian buat review tapi lebih tepatnya MAKSA! Hehe bercanda kok ntar kalo ili jadi author galak ntar ga ada lagi yang mau baca ff aku dong. No! itu menakutkan..

Okeh, see you next time~ #kecup sayang..


End file.
